Yuna comes to the prom of doom
by liasesanz
Summary: What will happen when Summoner Yuna Meets Carrie White.A ALTERNATE REAILTY of Yuna and Carrie Whites Crossover Story.
1. Chapter 1

_**What will happen when Yuna meets Carrie White.**_

After defeating Sin one month ago Yuna journey's the world by herself carrying her luggage with her in her same outfit she defeated Sin in.

_I wish it never came down to are last time together but i hope we came meet again and restore more calm._

Yuna finds herself in a small town Chamberlan. "Who can i talk to live here". Yuna goes to a homeless shelter for food and water.

As she walks in she is greeted by the front desk worker Miss Collins.

"Hi can help you"

"Yes i am Summoner Yuna"

"Summoner"

"No i mean Lady Yuna"

"Lady"

"No just Yuna","the girl who's traveling the world"

Miss Collins thought she was crazy alittle bit like she was some kind of girl running away from home.

"Yuna so nice to meet you welcome to Chamberlain so where are you from"

"Spira"

"Excuse me what state,city or town was that again"

"ummm i mean illionis"

With a luck of guess

Miss Collins was worried because she didn't want such a young lady living in a homeless shelter with elderlys even adults.

But do to Yuna's kindness and friendly girl ahe was making friends already. She was seen talking to a elderly woman.

Yuna-"so why are you here"

Elderly-"he was in my room he was trying to kill me"

Yuna-"who"

Elderly-"My ex boyfriend"

Yuna-"you poor thing"

Yuna reaches at elderly and gives her a big warm hug.

Miss Collins comes back into the room.

"Yuna i have other living arrangments for you" "come with me

Yuna-"okay"

_2 hours later_

Miss Collins-"looks like you will be staying with me" "Got you a warm bed we can go out shopping later for clothes and you will be starting school tomorrow"

Yuna-"(i wonder how is school would be like now since i haven't been in awhile do to my journey of defeating Sin"

Miss Collins-"Yuna dinner is ready,"Yuna"

Yuna was fasted asleep in her new bed with a smile being left on her face.

Miss Collins was smiling how adoriable Yuna look so Collins throws the Covers over her.

_**FIRST DAY AT BATES HIGH.**_

Yuna enters her first class Chemistry giving her note to the teacher.

But eyes where frozed to Yuna with a look of a outcast coming on her.

But laughs came up on a most outcast student in this school,the classmates start to throw books at her with one threatful student coming up to her Chris Hargensen a cruelful mean carly hair blonde girl.

Chris Hargensen comments mean trashy thoughts at the girl who was shaking and shilvering having the whole class laugth except for Yuna who was in shock.

The bellringed and it was gym class now.

_Today is Baseball Day so i need you young ladies prepare for gym quickly"_

Most of the girls where mad because in baseball none of them didn't want that girl who was a outcast in Yuna's chemistry class.

One of the girls mentioned her name and last name _Carrie White._

Yuna-"(so thats her name)"

Yuna thought

Than eyes came down to Yuna.

Chris-"oh look girls we have fresh meat at are school"

Norma-"looks like it Chris"

Chris-"if yoy don't do good in th baseball game today im going to get my boyfriend Billy Nolan to run you over his truck"

Yuna walks back in shock.

Sue Snell-"Chris leave her alone she's new and she doesn't look like a Carrie outcast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Baseball Outcast**_

As baseball takes places in gym

Yuna was doing well butthat wasn't the point have of the other girls sucked at this and Carrie White is steal the outcast.

Yuna-"why do they pick on her so hard"

Couple of the girls threaten if she misses one more shot they are going to kill Carrie,Yuna stomach was bubbling real hard not knowing if she is sick or in the fear of what might happen to Carrie.

Yuna-"(i use to have the power to help people but it all left me after defeating Sin)"

She thought.

Miss Collins-"shup up girls,Carrie you can do this.

Yuna-"(Carrie you can do it and bring self calm)"

But Carrie misses the next ball and gym was about to end.

Miss Collins-"girls hit the showers"

Most of the girls are down with there showers including Yuna herself was getting dressed but she wish could wear her summoner outfit to school but knowing in the town she is Yuna would be made an outcast of abusive pranks just like Carrie.

Yuna wishes she could help Carrie but she was weak and in the state of fear of trying to help Carrie she will be targeted for next outcasted but she never use to care about that but why now.

Later Yuna heard about prom comming up,but she really didn't care because she never plan on staying for a long time.

Whinning was heard down the hallway making everyone seeing what was happening.

It appears to be Carrie White with her first period bleeding through the legs having everyone laugthing.

But it was going to far when the crowed started to throw hard cover books at making her bleed on the forhead and another book throne at her nose.

Yuna-"oh my spiriteds"

Everyone kept on throwing heavy objects at her not even carrying if she bleeds to death or brutall gets injured.

Yuna-"how could you all"

Miss Collins-"HAY HAY STOP IT"

As Miss Collins tries to fight off some of the students but it was to much of them Miss Collins bust throw the crowed and covered Carrie.

Than the police came and arrested have of the school.

Due to the parents they wanted prom canceled for their cruelful behavior.

But Principal didn't like the Ideal leaving Yuna as a enemy of the school.

Yuna-"(i hate this place,why on earth would nobody do nothing to help Carrie and let them go to prom)" "After this ends i'm going back to Spira"

I'm not really shure if i'm ready to return to Wakka and Lulu on the island were i recieved my first Aeon.

**Walking Home**

Yuna follows Carrie home with out her being caught.

After a couple of moments a boy came up riding in hos bike.

The boy was about six years.

Boy-"Carrie's ugly,Carries Ugly,Carries Ugly"

Than boy ran his bike on Carrie's feet making cry and rubbing it.

The boy laugh with heart of guilt.

Boy-"Carrie's a wierd bitch"

Than Carrie mind was taking over making her having evil thoughts and power.

Than she sands the boy flying in the air with telekinesis into the street making the boy getting runned over by a car.


End file.
